Anything For You: New Territory
by Mother Mnemosyne
Summary: LEMON WARNING. A missing scene from Anything For You where Vanellope has fun learning about her new body.


**_LEMON WARNING. I'm not going to go into a lot of warnings, because she's an adult in this one, but if you don't want want to read about Vanellope touching herself, don't go any further. To the rest, here you are. This is set just after Crumbelina leaves her room in Chapter Two. Have fun. ;)_**

__.

.

.

Anything For You: New Territory

.

.

.

After Crumbelina left, Vanellope sat on the edge of her bed, feeling a little overwhelmed. Her brain was spinning; Crumbs was right, of course, she needed to look. Still, she felt self conscious as she lifted her camisole over her head and laid it on the mattress next to her.

Now that she was thinking about it, her body seemed strangely top heavy. Her fingers worked their way over each arm, pausing curiously over the tickly areas inside her elbows, that special spot on her wrist. It was the same, but different than before too. Her fingertips ghosted over the sides of her neck, her collarbones, making her shiver. She felt a bit of trepidation as she looked down at the two most obvious new additions to her body, slowly raising her hands to cup them.

There was an odd sort of tingling sensation she was unfamiliar with as she held her breasts. As she watched, her rosy nipples puckered up, poking out farther than she had thought they could. Was that normal? She knew she was supposed to be examining _every _part of herself, but this part seemed to garner special attention right now. As her forefingers brushed lightly over the peaks, she gasped, a thrill of sensation rushing through her.

It wasn't as if she'd never experimented before; late at night in her bed, under the shower head as she rinsed away the dirt of a day of racing. But it hadn't ever felt like this, she thought as she pulled on her nipples and moaned, immediately feeling ridiculous and blushing more. A pulse between her thighs reminded her of another bit of herself that she was supposed to check.

Standing, Vanellope moved in front of the mirror. Her skin looked flushed, but she found she liked it. She turned and looked at her back again, running her hands over her rear. That felt nice, too, so she did it again, then a third time as she slid her hands under the white material of her panties, and _that _felt even better. Losing her inhibitions, she slid the last remaining garment off.

Her reflection stared back at her, all wide eyes and pink skin. Everything looked perfect, just like she had hoped. She turned this way and that, feeling her hips, lifting her arms. Her eyes fell to the juncture of her thighs, where just a small amount of her slit was visible. How would she...? Following a sudden stroke of genius, she dragged the mirror and it's stand over to the bed, tilting it on the hinge so it was facing the mattress mostly. Then she lay underneath it and spread her legs.

It was mostly what she expected, which was good. What she hadn't expected was the shiny moisture glinting on the soft, pink folds. She moved her hands, distractedly playing with her nipples again, and she watched the wetness increase.

Vanellope thought she knew what this was. They had all heard of sex before, of course. It was hard not to when you've been around an arcade for so long, even if no one would talk to you about it. It had never seemed all that exciting before, but now, watching the way she could make her back arch as her hand skimmed down her sides, everything was different.

The fingers of one hand smoothed over her hipbones and slipped into the wetness. As she gasped, And image of Ralph flew unbidden into her head. What would he think if he walked in on her like _this_? The thought made everything that much more exciting. As her fingers circled over her most sensitive spot, she tried to imagine what he would do. Would he just watch? Would he help? At the thought of his huge fingers in the place of her own, she let out another unbidden mewl.

Something was coming over her. Her legs bent up seemingly of their own accord, the new position spreading her even further as she watched her fingers moving, her chest heaving. Her free hand unconsciously moved to one of her breasts again, her thighs quaking with a need to keep going, and then she felt like she was exploding.

As her body pulsed, a few drops of liquid dripping down onto the mattress as she groaned, she still watched herself writhing. It was mesmerizing to see herself losing control. Then, as her heart rate slowed, she sighed and stretched like a cat, feeling more wonderful then she could remember. _No wonder everyone's so obsessed with this, _she thought happily.

Vanellope took a few more moments to let her eyes linger over her new body, relaxing back. With a smile, she thought of how much better it would be when she could do this sort of thing with Ralph. Just thinking about it was making her warm again.

She crawled out of bed, muttering to herself as she set the mirror back in it's place and moved to her dresser. She began digging through the drawers. "What am I going to wear...?"

.

.

.

~fin


End file.
